Karmi X Captain Cutie
by GojiraCipher
Summary: As a new threat attack Fransokyo, Big Hero 6 can only relay on one incredibly awesome person, Karmi. Can she and her beloved Captain Cutie who is no way Hiro defeat the great evil with the power of love, or will they fail and the world will be cast into everlasting darkness?


**Karmi X Captain Cutie**

Justice, justice comes in all shapes and sizes. It can be found just about anywhere, anywhere where you least expected.

That was the lesson I learned on that fateful day, a day I would like to share.

In the city of Fransokyo, our justice is delivered to enemies of the law by Big Hero 6. Chop-Chop, Speed Queen, Flame Jumper, Tall Girl, Red Panda, and the greatest and lovable hero who had ever lived, Captain Cutie. They are Big Hero 6 and they protect our city from the forces of evil.

I am Karmi, Captain Cutie's beautiful, intelligent, and talented girlfriend who will one day discover everything to know about her beloved little viruses, which are all just so cute as they just float around and attack cells. I named one Captain Cutie Jr.

But enough about my passion, this is a life changing story that all started when I was walking down the hall.

"I can't believe I was saved yet again by my future husband, Captain Cutie!" My complex mind re-created the romantic image of Captain Cutie carrying me away from the great fire caused by Captain Cutie's Arch Nemesis, Darth Flame!

"Raaaaw! I'll get you next time!" Darth Flame, the evil black-coated villain shouted as he flies away in his getaway dragon.

"You always say that you fiend who is in no way my brother!" Captain Cutie said as he carries me onto Red Panda and we fly away into the starry night sky.

"Karmi, you are the gem in my eyes." Captain Cutie kneeled to me. "And these eyes are unworthy to look upon your gorgeous eyes."

"Rise, my love. I should be saying that to myself." Karmi helped Captain Cutie up as she turned away. "I am but a lonely girl who no one ever talks to. I once had a great title, but that was stolen away by a jealous boy."

"A jealous boy?" Captain Cutie turned her. "Who is he?"

"Only the opposite of you." I smiled. "Just a mere child that fails in comparison of-"

But my cherished memory was popped by a thrown toothpick, and who did that toothpick belong to, you may ask?

"Hey babe, wanna lift?"

By none other than my greatest rival, Hiro Hamada! Just the site of this ungrateful boy make me sick with his black leather coat, gelled hair, sunglasses despite being indoors, and his rusty old motorcycle Baymax.

"I am a transportation vehicle." Baymax said as Hiro jumped off him.

"So Karmi, wanna go get ice cream?" He lowered his goofy sunglasses and gave me that pathetic eyebrow shake.

"Boooo! Boooooo!" Everyone at the Institute of Technology shouted as they knew well enough that Hiro doesn't deserve me, but I don't need them to tell this boy off.

"Go away!" I held my hand out, after I threw a pie in his face. "My heart belongs to Captain Cutie, never to you." I turned my head and imagined the boy of my dreams.

Then a small rain cloud floated above Hiro and rained on his day. "Waaaaaaah!" Hiro cried as I laugh. But despite my joy, each laugh stabs my heart as I remembered that horrible day. Hiro may want both my title and hand in marriage, but in his heart is a tortured boy that lost his brother to a flaming building, caused by that traitor Callaghan.

Sadly I never really met the brother, Tadashi, who is clearly dead and not still alive, but from what I heard, I say he would make a great addition to Big Hero 6, maybe even a brother figure to my darlin' Captain Cutie. It sort of really surprises me that Hiro never made himself into a superhero and go after Callaghan. What waste of potential. Heck, I think he would make a cute superhero, not nearly as cute as my beloved, but cute.

But my mind was interrupted yet again, but not by Hiro. The ground shook from a tectonic power as the sky turned black, then a purple portal appeared from the air as shrieks of terror rules the land.

"Gotta go!" Like a coward, Hiro jumped back on Baymax and road away, always hiding from the threat and never coming back till Big Hero 6 fixes everything.

"Death to all viruses."

I ran outside and watches as the portal grew larger and larger.

"C-C-Captain ….. Cutie….."

Did the portal just spoke? I thought to myself. "Why does it want the love of my life?" I didn't know who, or what was calling out to Captain Cutie, but I don't like this. I …. I really don't like this. Call it fear, or weakness, but I could feel the strength in my legs fading.

But a dawn of hope shined on my soul as I see Big Hero 6 appearing right in front of my eyes.

"Stand back, Karmi!" Captain Cutie spoke. "We'll handle this!"

The miraculous smile of my Captain healed my heart and I stood up.

"C-C-Captain Cutie." The voice of the portal spoke. "We ….. We want you." Then the most terrifying creature I have ever seen descended from the portal and landed right before us. The shape of the creature resembles that of a Hyrda; a mythical creature from Greek mythology. But despite the heads of the monsters hissing and showing off their fangs like snakes was the only reptilian appearance to them, in fact is looks more human, no, zombie-like. Female heads waving around like a cobra as their extended body swirl around one another like a ball of yarn, evil yarn! The soulless eyes stares at my heroes and spoke.

"We are Legion." The monsters calling themselves Legion spoke demonically. "We are one, we exists in all dimensions. All at once."

"Each one for a world. Each one for a hero." A few of the heads spoke. "But you, you we need. Captain Cutie."

My heart nearly stopped as they lay their starved eyes on my hero. "You! You we need! Our hearts need only you." As if the complete shutdown of my heart wasn't enough, all heads turned directly to me! "You, you love the hero we all love. We are many, we are his one and original love."

Speed Queen and Chop-Chop went after the beast, but then its long and wrinkles arms appeared from the tangled bodies and swiped them away.

"We all need a hero, we all deserve a hero. You are wrong, wrong for his heart."

Tall Girl and Flame Jumper were the next victims of Legion. The beast didn't even let them fend for themselves as the monster's legs slithered like snakes and wrapped around them.

"My team!" Captain Cutie Shouted as Red Panda stepped up to the challenge.

"Time to activate-" But then Legion made a horrifying shriek that disrupted Red Panda's mind and shutting him down.

"Noooooooo!" My heart broke in half seeing my hero defeated by such an evil abomination. "I give up." Captain Cutie offered himself. "I'll go with you, just leave my friends and my future wife be."

"Your future wife?" The monster snickered. "You don't understand, we are your wife."

I gasped as Legion moved passed Captain Cutie as one head was about to strike.

"Karmi!" as the only word I heard coming from my love as everything went white.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Uuuuuuh…"

"Are you O.K.?"

"...I…..I'm I dead?"

"No ….. But you are connected to heaven."

My eyes slowly opened as I saw a blurred image of a young man. I can't really see his face, but the voice sounds almost familiar.

"Who … are you?" I asked the person.

"I am someone Captain Cutie lost." the man spoke in soft and comforting voice. "I am his dead brother, who is definitely still dead and not brainwashed or something."

I wish I could be happy to see my future brother in-law, but the thought of him already passing this world made me feel sorrow for my hero. Sort of like how I feel sorrow for hiro.

"Karmi, you are destined to be with my brother and make me a proud uncle from the afterlife." I still cannot see his face, but felt his warm hand on my shoulder. "Legion is a being outside existence, with countless forms, which all must be slain at one time. But no mortal can accomplish it, not even my brother."

Then I felt a powerful energy in my hand.

"And so I grant onto you, future Mrs. Cutie, the Sword of Truth, the only weapon in existence to wipe out the non-existence."

Courage, love, loyalty, wisdom, strength. Every positive energy is running through my veins as the light in my hand grows stronger and stronger.

"Now go, go save the world, and the brother I left behind." Feeling the regret in his heart, I stood up and raised the sword high.

"I promise. I promise to be by Captain Cutie's side for the rest of our lives!"

.

.

.

.

.

I awoke suddenly and blocked Legion's fang with the Sword of Truth.

"Wahhh!" The monster stood back as Captain Cutie's jaw dropped in awe as a heavenly light appeared around me.

"Karmi …. It's a miracle!"

Legion slowly stood up from the powerful energy. "No ….. We are his love, not you!" Legion lunged at me with all its fangs and the Sword of Truth collided in a clash between good and evil!

"I am the light of Captain Cutie's world! There is no stopping me!" I gave my best in this epic struggle, but the darkness in Legion's heart was stronger than I thought.

"No … we are many …. We are one!" A powerful dark aura burst from the monsters as it began to overpower me.

"This …. This can't end like this!" My heart, I feel my heart failing me as the demon started pushing me. The Sword of Truth, I was failing it.

"This is it! You shall be destroyed here!" The dark aura began circling around the globe, causing the very planet itself to crumble.

"I … I failed." Before I lost all hope. A hand grabbed onto mine.

"No it's not! I am with you!" It was Captain Cutie, holding onto the Sword of Truth with me. "With our love, we can obliterate this monster, together!"

As long as Captain Cutie is by my side, fear and weakness knows no home. With a smile, we gave everything we got into the Sword of Truth.

"No, what is this?!" The beast asked as the sword grew longer and longer.

"Legion…." Cutie spoke as I shout out the finishing line.

"This is where you end and we begin!" With our power, the Sword of Truth grew to the length of infinity and sliced Legion in half!

"...But … But …we ….. We am Legion!" Legion exploded and out came a pure energy of light the stretched through existence and destroyed the darkness in the hearts of everyone, thus ending evil once and for all forever, and we also saved Christmas!

Light returned to the world as the rest of Big Hero 6 slowly awakened.

"Look, Captain Cutie saved the world!" Flame Jumper pointed as everyone cheered.

"Thank you, but it was not just I." Captain Cutie turned to me. "If it wasn't for our love, the world would be doomed forever."

I looked into the eyes of my beloved and I can't just hold it anymore. "I love you!" I took off his helmet and kissed him with great passion. "Captain Cutie. You are the greatest person in the whole world. You are my true H-H-HIRO HARMADA!?

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Captain Cutie, the hero of Fransokyo, was none other than my arch rival!? The very same person I was always mean too and embarrassed him before. I was mean, to Captain Cutie, who clearly has a crush on me! And he's Hiro!?

I ….. I was speechless. Should I be ashamed, embarrassed, confused, guilt driven, stupid? I my head started to spin as I ran away from the frozen Hiro and the rest of Big Hero 6 who could be anyone under those masks.

And so as I finish this story, I cursed myself to slam my head against the wall, for all eternity.

* * *

"Please, please tell me you are not going to post this online." Hiro begged as Karmi continued to bang her head on the wall as Baymax kept repeating 'On a scale of' over and over.

"How can she not? This is beautiful!" Fred said as he looks entranced by the computer. "Any sequels in mind?"

 **The End**


End file.
